The Great Storm take 2
by H20xSpelboundfanx
Summary: This is my version of events from the great storm. This is mainly focusing on Darcy Callahan.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Storm: How it should have happened

As the weather issue was warned the residents of Summer Bay where preparing for the worst. They had a plan of action and if anything happened they would know where to go which was Summer Bay High School. But the storm came all too quickly and with not enough time to prepare and many people still going about their day to day jobs.

**A few hours earlier:**

John Palmer was watching the news on the local radio as the weather warning was being said he decided that Xavier Austin should go down and close the beach.

As Xavier was walking down to the beach the wind was picking up and a dark cloud was forming over the sea and was creeping ever so closer to Summer Bay beach. Xavier managed to close the beach and get the last of people of and telling them if it got worse go to Summer Bay High School.

John was getting anxious Xavier had been closing the beach for a while. All of a sudden John felt this really bad pain in his back. It was so bad that he was bending over when Gina walked in. She rushed over to John.

"You need to call 999." Gina grabbed the phone and called for an ambulance. As she did that Sasha Bezmel walked in and ran over to John and helped him until the paramedics got there. All of a sudden John collapsed on the floor lucky less than five minutes later the paramedics arrived and took care of John. As they were putting John in the back of the ambulance Sasha snuck back into the house where the paramedics had left their equipment ready to come back. Sasha managed to get a few supplies but then got stopped by Xavier coming through the door.

As the weather was getting worse and the Palmer's had gone to the hospital the storm started picking up. At Mangrove Bay Heath and Brax went to help out.

"God, look at it were not going to be able to get back in time if we have to put up all these sand bags." Brax said.

"Well the sooner we do this the sooner we get this over and done with." Heath said.

"Do you think the other will be okay?" Slightly concerned about Casey

Realizing that he was worried about Casey Heath replied "Casey's a Braxton he'll be fine." Heath and Brax had finished putting up the sand bags. Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and the rain started pouring heavily. They were near Darcy's school as Heath took a quick glance at it he realized that the school had been starting to flood.

"Look you go back to Summer Bay and I'll go and get Darcy." Heat said to Brax.

Brax looked up, "Do you think that's a good idea I mean it's getting worse and Connie will pick Darcy up." Wanting to get back up the school.

"Dude, the school is flooding and we don't have time, you go ahead and I'll see at the school with Dacre." Heath said and with that he ran off in the school's direction.

Brax put up his hoodie and legged it has he got up to local pub he looked inside to see if anybody was there and surprise, surprise his mum was in there, he texted Casey saying that he will be there just soon but he was just trying to get mum out of the pub.

He went into the pub and saw his mum with her head on the counter top, she was obviously very drunk. "Mum we need to get out of her and go to the school the storm his hitting us harder." Brax said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I've been listening to the news, but there is no need to right this minute its not that b bad" His mum said sullying her words.


	2. Chapter 2

Things can happen so fast

**Back at Summer Bay High School**

It was starting to get crowed and Casey was starting to worry about Heath and Brax they hadn't come back yet. They had been out for at least an hour already and Brax had texted him saying he was trying to get mum out of the pub. He had known where idea where Heath was. At that point Heath burst through the door with Darcy in his arms she was soaking wet as well as Heath was too.

Casey ran towards Heath and Darcy with a blanket and said, "what are you doing here?"

"Mangrove River was mess had to get Darce out of there." Heath said. Putting Darcy down and putting the blanket around her.

"Have you seen Brax?" Heath said.

"He texted me saying he was trying to get mum out of the pub, he hasn't come back." Casey said.

Heath and Darcy walked down the corridor pasted Bianca to an open space in the cafe.

"You alright?" Heath asked Darcy.

Bianca came up to them.

"Hey." She said. "Who we got here?"

"This is Darcy." Heath replied. "She's my kid." Darcy smiled.

"Darcy that's a beautiful name." Bianca said.

Just then Gina started saying, "Where serving soup if anyone wants one just down the end of the hall."

"There you go honey soup that will warm you up." Heath said to Darcy who looked reluctant to go.

"Hey." Heath said. "That lady lives next door to me, Brax and Case she'll look after you. Promise. Go on."

And with that Darcy went off to get some soup. After Darcy had her soup, the thunder became louder and she started to get scared. Heath tried to calm Darcy down.

"It's alright you're not going let anything happen to you okay?" He said trying to reassure Darcy. "yeah. Good girl."

With Bianca looking on. Just then Tegan came storming through the school looking for Heath and Darcy.

"He's acting like it's no big deal." She said like someone was listening to her.

Seeing Darcy she ran towards her. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked Heath.

"Woah, w-woah."Heath replied.

"How dare you take her like that?" Tegan asked angrily.

"She's safe what's the problem?"Heath said.

"My mum went to get her from school she wasn't there, she called the cops." Tegan said.

"Well you're mum's nuts." Heath replied.

"Hey, hey, why don't we all calm down?" Bianca said.

"The school was flooding." Heath ignoring what Bianca had said.

"Yeah then you call me." Tegan replied. "You don't just take her and run."

"Hey she's my kid too. That means I get a say what happens to her." Heath said.

"Since when I don't remember seeing you around for the last 7 years." Tegan said.

"Well who's fault is that ha?" Heath replied.

"Come on Darcy lets go." Tegan said to Darcy.

"NO, NO, NO." Bianca tired to push Heath back. "You're not taking her out of here."

"No you should both stay it's only going to get worse out there." Bianca said guiding Darcy and Tegan back.

"He has no right bringing her here, he's got even less right telling me what to do with her." Tegan replied. "And that goes for the rest of you." With that she walked out with Darcy.


	3. Chapter 3

Why Me?

Tegan and Darcy where driving along and the storm was getting harder and louder. Tegan looked over at Darcy and she was silently crying. Tegan started trying to comfort her as best she could whilst she was driving.

"Honey, it's just a little thunder and rain nothing bad is going to happen to you. Trust me." Tegan said.

"That's what d-dad said b-before you took me away from him." Darcy whimpered still crying.

Tegan sighed. She tried to make Darcy feel better. "Look you're dad isn't that bad he just scared me when mum went to pick you up from school and they told her you weren't there. Like I said he should have called then we could have made a decision together."

Just then there was a loud crackle of thunder and all of a sudden lightens struck and a telegraph pole came down right in front of Tegan's car. Tegan tried to move out of the way and went off the road and banged into a tree and flip over twice until it was back on its feet.

Darcy and Tegan where both unconscious in the car but all of a sudden Darcy started moan but luckily she wasn't trapped in the car but when she looked over at her mum she hadn't woken up. Darcy started to cry in even harder.

"M-mum m-mum pleas-ee wake up." Darcy said crying. Tegan didn't wake up.

Darcy tried a few more times but Tegan didn't wake up. Darcy started to panic she got out of the car as quickly as possible. She ran and she ran Darcy didn't know where her feet where taking all she wanted were her dad. Darcy didn't look what was under her feet but all of a sudden her foot tripped up on a bit of tree wood that was sticking out of the ground. She fell with a big smack on the ground her ankle killed. She tried to walk but all she did was fall back to the ground again. She was far away from anything and anybody she couldn't remember the track that she took. So she wouldn't be able to get back to her mum and she wished that she hadn't run off now. As the rain started to get harder and harder her ankle hurt even more. Darcy curled up in a ball and started to cry. She wished someone would come.

**Back at Summer Bay High**

Heath was frantic usually Darcy would text or ring him to say that she got back alright. Tegan just didn't bother she would let him worry himself senseless. It only took half an hour to Tegan house and Darcy hadn't called or texted. Maybe she forgot because she was scared of the storm. He wished Tegan hadn't taken her like that.

Brax had managed somehow to get his mum out of the pub and they were hear at the high school. Casey was at the other side of the room with April most of the people from Summer Bay where there now.

Bianca was next to him trying in vine to calm him down but it was only making him worse. Just then he his phone started ringing loudly.

He got his phone out of his pocket and Darcy's name flashed on the screen. He accepted the call.

"Hey Darce did you get back alright?" Heath said.

Darcy started to whimper on the phone, "D-Dad me m-mum where driving h-home when all of a s-sudden there w-w-was a massive lightning bolt and a p-p-pole came down before u-s." she started to cry.

"Okay, Darce just try not to cry okay." Heath said trying not to panic, "I'm coming to get you do you know where you are?"

"N-no." Darcy replied. "the c-car crashed and m-mum didn't wake up a-a-and I didn't know what to d-do so I r-ran a-a-and I fell over and h-hurt my ank-l-l-e now I don't k-know where I am pleas-e come and get me dad." Darcy started to cry even harder. All of a sudden he couldn't here Darcy talking anymore.

"Darce, Darcy." Heath shouted down the phone, People where starting to stare at him Brax and Casey came over.

"What happened?" Casey said concerned with glances at Brax who was looking quickly worried.

Trying to calm down Heath said. "Darcy and Tegan where in a car. Darcy panicked and ran off she fell over and doesn't know where she is and the storm is hitting us harder. I'm going out to look for her." With he got up and started to leave.

"Woah, woah, woah, it's too dangerous out there you could get killed." Brax said pushing Heath back.

"Yeah and my daughter will if we don't find her soon." Heath shouted this made everybody look up from what they were doing. Gina came over and asked what the problem Heath told what had happened was and after he needed to sit down because he felt faint. At that point Romeo and Harvey came bursting through the door. Indie ran over to Romeo and they embraced in a massive hug. Roo then came over to Harvey and did the same thing. John Palmer came over to Harvey and asked.

"How bad is it out there?"

"It's getting worse by the second." Harvey replied. "What's happened?" he said looking at everybody's facial expressions

Maddy then said to Harvey and Romeo, "Darcy Heath's daughter was in a car crash with her mum. She panicked and ran off and she doesn't know where she is. She thinks she may of also hurt her ankle." Spencer placed an arm around Maddy.

Romeo and Harvey's expression went from concerned to horror.

"Right." Romeo said. "We know where the bad places are. So why don't we split into parties and have a look for the two of them."

Everyone nodded in argument. They all wanted Darcy to be safe. They all got into parties.

The parties where:

Gina, John and Jett

Harvey, Romeo and Spencer

Brax, Heath, Kyle, Casey and April


	4. Chapter 4

Almost There

Darcy was cold, hungry and in pain she didn't know how much longer she could take any of this, it felt like an eternity since she called her she really hoped he would hurry up. The storm was getting worse by the second.

**Back with Tegan**

Tegan heard someone was trying to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes and the familiar sight of Charlie Buckton was there.

"Tegan just stay with me everything is going to be alright." Charlie reassured her. 

Tegan remembered that Darcy was in the car with and to the right of her. Darcy wasn't there, she started to panic. And cry.

"Tegan, just listen to me everything is going to be alright we are going to get you out of here." Charlie said obviously seeing her stressing out. Tegan could just about manage to say her daughter's name.

"D-Darcy" Tegan.

"What?" Charlie said.

"Darcy, my daughter was in the car with me when I had the crash." Tegan replied.

A look of confusion went over Charlie's face.

"Tegan you're daughter isn't here" Charlie said.

"Oh God she is alright? Where is she? Has she been taken to hospital?" Tegan said panicking fearing the worst.

"No, Tegan she wasn't in the car when we arrived." Charlie said.

"But she's got to be Heath took her from school and brought her to Summer Bay High and I went to get her because when my mum went to pick her up from school she wasn't there. Mum called the cops." Tegan replied.

"Well to only thing I can think of is that Darcy woke up saw that you where unconscious and panicked and ran." Charlie said. "I radio for someone to start looking for looking for her."

"Officer Buckton, we have a brought down telegraph pole with a car crash and one victim badly injured still inside. We have also a possible missing child case. The parent said that her daughter was in the car when it crashed. My opinion is that she woke up saw her mum unconscious panicked and ran. We need a dozen officers looking for her ASAP the storm is getting worse by the second." Charlie radio in.

"Copy that we have a group of officers heading out." Someone replied down the radio.

"The daughter's name is Darcy, Darcy Callahan, she's 9 years old blonde hair and around 4'11 feet." Charlie said.

"Copy that I'll give the description to the other officers." The guy down the radio said.

**Back with the residents of Summer Bay**

All the parties had gone out by now. They had been out for at least half an hour.

**With Brax, Heath, Kyle, Casey and Ruby**

They had decided to follow the path that Tegan and Darcy would usually take to get home. They had been walking for a good half hour it had been too dangerous to take the cars. As they turned the corner they saw that the road was blocked off, there were ambulances and police cars everywhere. A telegraph had been brought and Brax saw the familiar face of Charlie Buckton his girlfriend.

"Charlie." Brax said. "Over here."

Charlie ran over to Brax and the others.

"What's happened here?" Brax said.

"Tegan has had a car crash." Charlie said.

"What?" Heath said.

"Heath did Tegan have Darcy?" Charlie replied.

"Well when they left yes where looking for Darcy now." Heath said. "Have you seen her?"

"No, if I had off I would have told you, we've sent out a few officers to go and look for her." Charlie said.

"Do you think she would be around here?" Kyle asked.

"Most likely." Heath replied. "When called me she said that she ran into the woods. It's getting worse we have to find her soon."

And with that they started going into the woods. They decided to split Brax and Heath went together, Kyle went with Ruby and Casey.

**With Darcy **

Darcy couldn't remember how long she had been out there but for some reason she thought she could hear voices, the voices started to get louder and louder and she could recognize them as her dad and Uncle Brax.

"DAD!" Darcy tried to shout, but she was so cold and tried that she didn't think either of them could hear her. But then she heard the sound of running footsteps and from out of the trees she saw the faces of her dad and Uncle Brax.

As Heath and Brax where walking through the woods looking for Darcy they kept calling her name in turn. Then Heath heard a small voice coming through the trees.

"DARCY!" Heath shouted.

"DAD!" a small voice cried.

They started to run in the direction where they heard the voice and as they rounded a corner. They saw Darcy. She was soaking wet and cuddled up in a ball.

Heath ran over to her and picked up her bridal style. Darcy let out a scream and began crying. Heath then remembered that Darcy had hurt her ankle. He decided to put her down and carry her so that her arms where around his neck for support and her head was on his shoulder (like you do with little kids when they are tried).

Brax then picked up his phone to call everyone and they she was alright apart from her ankle. They started walking through the woods until they got back to where it was cut off because of Tegan accident. By that time everybody else was there Kyle, Casey and Ruby the rain was coming down faster and Casey put his hoodie over Darcy and they decided it was best for them to back to the high school. They had to walk all the way back to the high school which felt like a track for Heath for was carrying Darcy but it was worth it. He just hoped Tegan was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heath POV:**

It felt like forever that I had been carrying Darcy she was crying quietly ever since we had found her. She obviously didn't want to worry anyone else but the others where all giving her looks checking to see if she was okay. I hadn't told her about her mum or what happened to her because I didn't want to worry her even more.

Eventually we managed to get to the school but the storm was really bad. We went into the school and everybody who went out looking for her where already back there lucky.

When we got to the school everybody started fussing around Darcy but Darcy just held onto my neck and I could tell she was still in pain. I sat down on a chair with Darcy still around me and Brax came around to look at Darcy's ankle seeing how bad it was.

Brax pulled Darcy's sock down and she cried out in pain. "Hey, Darce, it's okay, I'm here and everything is going to be fine." I tried to comfort her but I saw the look that Brax gave me and it wasn't good.

Brax then went over to talk to Sid.

**Brax's POV:**

I walked over to Sid and said, "Hey, Sid as far as I can tell, Darcy's ankle is not looking good." We both looked over to where Heath and Darcy where and saw Heath talking to her.

"Well there nothing I can do at the moment Brax." Sid said. "Why not?" Brax replied. "Because 1 I haven't got any medical equipment on me and 2 not with that storm going on out there, there is no way I am going to be able to get to the hospital any time soon, the best I can do is just take a look to see how bad how her ankle is and what needs to be done when we eventually get to the hospital."

Sid went over to Darcy and checked her over.

**Sid POV:**

I went over to Heath and Darcy; I then bent down to Darcy level and said, "Darcy, I'm just going to check your ankle just like your Uncle Brax did, okay?" Darcy nodded.

I turned her ankle to see where the most bruising, then Darcy whimpered in pain and burred her head in Heath chest and he comforted her. I then looked at Heath with a worried look. After that I then went over to Brax who was talking to Romeo and Casey.

They looked at him when he walked up.

"How bad is it?" Brax asked.

"It looks like there a possible break but I'm not saying anything for certain but my leg is not my main concern at moment due to the fact that Darcy's in shock and slight dehydration. There's also could be some dizziness she could possibly epileptic…"

Sid was cut off by Casey, "So you're saying that she could have epilepsy, how come?"

"Well," Sid said. "I'm not too sure but it's possibly."

"So what do we do whilst we wait?" Romeo asked.

"Well, on Darcy's situations, you need to keep her warm so lots of blankets also try and keep her entertain so that her ankle doesn't hurt as much but we can't do much for her until the storm stops." I said. They all looked over at Darcy who was shaking and being chugged by her dad.


End file.
